That Demon, Learns
by MiniMonster98
Summary: After 120 years of being a demon Ciel is bored. That is until Sebastian suggests Ciel to attend Yokai Academy; a school for monsters. Vampires, werewolves, witches, and more! Oh and don't forget... a human? How is a child of nobility going to survive being stripped of all status? Not to mention having to hide his species from other students. Will Ciel make it through the year?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me!**

**I'm mostly writing this from Kuroshitsuji (I obsess with it) so forgive me if I get any facts wrong about Rosario + Vampire.**

**So I was reading fanfictions like I do everyday, when I had an idea... Ciel should go to Yokai Academy! He is a demon so he would fit right in! I was shocked that no one had published a story with that idea so I took it upon myself to make sure that this idea gets out there! I don't mind if you use my idea (Ciel goes to monster school) in fact I encourage it! Get these stories out there!**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Rosario + Vampire ( as sad as that is v_v )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"You want me to _what?!"_

"Go to a monster school, my lord," Sebastian replies with his usual monotone, but slightly amused, voice.

Ciel scowled at his demon of a butler, "I don't see the bloody hell why you can't teach me yourself Sebastian. You do have a few thousand years under your belt do you not?"

Sebastian smirked, "While I can teach you the appropriate ways to act as a demon, as I have been doing for the past century," he chuckled as Ciel huffed, "I cannot teach you much about modern monsters as my knowledge is outdated from my time serving you and my time in Hell."

"...Fine. Make the proper preparations." As much as Ciel wanted to deny Sebastian his sadistic pleasure of watching Ciel squirm he had to admit, he very much wanted to learn more about the supernaturals of the world. So far all he knew about the supernatural was that Grim Reapers collected the souls of the dead with their death scythes (one of which is _extremely flamboyant _*cough* Grell *cough*) and competed with demons who ate the souls and interfered with collecting. Angels, the supposed _'divine beings'_ could be just as bad as a demon, killing humans for the sake of 'purity'. Heaven and Hell also existed. Hell was quite something, it had taken Ciel almost a decade to get used to the screams of the tortured souls.

In the 133 years Earl Ciel Phantomhive has 'lived' 120 years he existed as a demon. Which means 120 years of a sadistic and angry teacher (you would be angry for the first decade too if you were forced into an eternity of servitude) teaching him demon powers. Sebastian had been surprised at how easily Ciel caught on to the more intricate powers compared to the simpler ones. Ciel lacked in the strength and fighting aspects of demonhood and instead excelled in speed, demonic seduction (which Sebastian seems to have turned on ALL the time), and demonic magic. Ciel surpassed Sebastian in his use of demonic magic whom was thousands of years older than Ciel. Ciel was one of the most powerful magic users in Hell much to Sebastian's dismay, he disliked one so _young_ surpassing him so of course, he got back at Ciel through his sadistic teaching methods. In which Sebastian brutally taught him how to read, write and speak Latin, Greek and ancient Greek, French, Spanish, Esperanto, and the demons' own special language. He taught him the history of each major country that existed, from ancient Greece to modern day Japan. Ciel was so knowledgeable he could get nearly all degrees that existed in colleges and universities.

Yet, with all his knowledge, Ciel knew little else of the supernatural. While Ciel could wait a few decades his (sadly still) childish body yearned for new knowledge.

He knew _of_ other supernatural beings, not _about_ them. He knew of witches, werewolves, and vampires but not much about them or other monsters.

He was curious. Overly curious one might say. But when one has an eternity, things get deathly boring very quickly. He knew so much, yet knew so little. He knew so much knowledge about one world in his small body, yet little to nothing about the other world.

It was for this reason that he agreed to go to Yokai Academy. A school chock full of the knowledge he craved to obtain.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian," Ciel called from his chair in the study. His study was a perfect replica of the study from his old Victorian manor.<p>

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel kept his eyes on his paperwork for Funtom, "What am I to expect in this 'monster school'?"

"A wide variety of monsters, all of which are required to keep up a human disguise. You and your abilities can see right through them however."

"Why a disguise?" Ciel questioned, placing the paperwork back on the desk.

"My lord, the school is preparing the monsters for a life in the human world. As such, the students and teachers are to keep up a human façade as practice. It is a good thing that disguises come so easily to demons." Sebastian's eyes changed to blood red with only but a slit for a pupil.

Ciel chuckled darkly, "Yes it is, isn't it?"

"Ah! Which reminds me young master, it would be the best to keep your being a demon to yourself. While it is a school for monsters there would be... complications if you revealed your 'species'."

"Hmph. And why, pray tell, would that be?"

"Why, that is simple my lord," he flashed a devilish smile with sharp teeth showing, "We are predatory beings. We feast upon souls of the living. Human and monster alike. It would cause quite a ruckus if you were revealed a demon in both the human and monster society. If you will excuse me," Sebastian bowed with a hand over his heart and exited the study. Most likely heading to the kitchen.

Ciel was silent as he went back to working on paperwork. After more than a century, Funtom was one of the oldest and most prosperous toy companies in the world. After every few decades Ciel would modify his appearance slightly and claim to be a descendant of Phantomhive. It was irritating, but he would not leave his family company to crumble to ash in his absence.

Sebastian re-entered the study pushing his small food trolley.

"Young master, afternoon tea of Earl Grey," Sebastian said, placing the teacup on the mahogany desk.

Ciel picked up the cup and let the smell assault his senses. The worst thing about being human before becoming a demon was remembering the taste of food but never being able to taste again. Smell was the only thing that Ciel has left of human food.

Still holding the cup Ciel asked, "Sebastian, how am I going to get to Japan? I am not overly fond of planes. I tend to steer clear of most modern human inventions."

Suddenly Sebastian had a playful expression, "Why, a bus of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?<strong>

**Please let me know ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! **

**I was so happy to see reviews on my story! Please don't hesitate to leave suggestions or to PM me.**

**So my family dragged me camping for a week, I left me laptop at home, my phone died on the first day, the tablet died soon after and I was dumb enough not to bring my journal and a pen. My apologies v_v**

**blarg7865: I'm planning on having Sebastian (obviously), Grell, Will, and perhaps the Undertaker come into play. I don't think Tanaka will appear, and if he does it'll be a cameo thing.**

**Prodigal Priest: Ciel (in my story) is powerful enough to change his appearance at will as mentioned in the previous chapter. He is the proper age for entering Yokai Academy.**

**Unfortunately I do not own Kuroshitsuji, and if I did there would be some major modifications (DIE ELIZABETH, JUST DIE)! And neither do I own Rosario + Vampire, If I did Tsukune would kick major ass long before he started to in the series.**

**On to the story! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Ciel waited patiently on a bench in the garden, his vintage Louis Vuitton luggage resting on the ground nearby. He didn't have to pack much clothing wise, it was his various books that took up a bulk of the space. Some books were for entertainment purposes while others contained the demonic magic he was so fond of. There was even a book that Sebastian had forced him to read that gave a basic overview of common and rare monsters alike.

He pulled out a book from one of the trunks and began to read. He chuckled as he read, it was a historical novel on Jack the Ripper. Practically every sentence in the novel was wrong, horrendously wrong. He should know, it was his aunt and an... _interesting_ death god who killed the prostitutes.

He was so engrossed in his book and missed a loud _HONK _from the sky. Immediately following the honk a bus popped into existence and fell towards the Earth.

Apparently the driver hadn't a care in the world for where he parked the rickety old bus. The bus landed right on top of the carefully maintained rose bushes. As if to spite them further the rusty bus drove over more hedges and more tenderly cared for plants (Sebastian cries out in pain. He hasn't had this much destruction since Finnian!) till it finally screeched to a stop in the driveway.

Ciel stared blankly at his once impeccable garden, which was now decimated. He turned his stare to the bus, which he could have sworn was mocking them from the driveway.

With a sigh Ciel shut his ridiculous book and placed it in one of the many trunks. He glanced at the bus,

_'Hopefully this idiotic school will finally give me some entertainment.' _

Sebastian appeared next to the luggage and carried the trunks as if they weighed 5 pounds instead of over 100. The demon pair walked towards the bus with bored expressions on their faces.

When they reached the bus, Ciel crinkled his nose in distaste. It smelled _foul_. The bus driver even more so, the bus driver however, was laughing in a manner not unlike the loon that was The Undertaker.

"_Ke ke ke... _This will be an _interesting_ year indeed. He he he_, especially _once I pick up the next student..." he cackled through a cigar with a glint in his eye.

Ciel figured that he and Undertaker would get along famously.

But he couldn't help but scowl at the man (monster?). He disliked the way the man callously disregarded him while at the same time cackling like he knew **exactly** what was happening. He wondered if he and the Undertaker were related.

Ciel studied the Undertaker's seemingly long lost brother attempting to deduce what type of monster he was.

Sebastian glanced at his master's scrutinizing gaze and smirked. He leaned in towards Ciel's ear, knowing full well it would make the young lord uncomfortable, and whispered the name of the monster in their presence. (A/N: I looked this up on Wiki. It said he is a Nurarihyon, "Supreme Commander of All Monsters" O.o )

Ciel's visible striking blue eye widened over Sebastian's proclamation. He then glared at his butler's purposeful close proximity to him. He sent his question into the elder demon's mind.

_"__Does he have power over us as well?"_

Sebastian had a smug look on his face when he responded, _"__No my lord, the 'Great Three' are nearly completely separate from the rest of the monster species. The only one who can control demons is the King of Hell himself."_

Ciel shuddered slightly at a memory, _"__The King of Hell is nothing like one would think. He treated me like a child! Cooing and offering to feed me and give me toys."_

Sebastian smiled widely at the memory, it isn't often that a being renders his master unable to cope. _"__In the King's defence, demon children are exceedingly rare, there is only one ever few thousand years."_

Ciel huffed and severed the connection. He turned his attention to the bus once more and went inside, ignoring the butler behind him whom had an expression of amused achievement. If Ciel was human he would have used the term 'Sebastian made his life a living hell', but that expression was null and void as he and Sebastian were literal 'living hells' straight from the damned place itself.

Why, oh why, did Alois and his obsessive demon have to keep him from dying. His existence would be a lot easier had he been killed by Sebastian as he planned. He would not be seated on this wretched bus heading to a place he never should have known existed. His game had been sabotaged. He had won the game and was preparing to wrap it up when it was suddenly thrown into play again. This play would last an eternity.

Immortality was a thing sought by many mortal men. The thought of never dying, never ending, was somehow desired.

Ciel didn't understand the desire. When he was human he was never afraid to die. The only thing he worried about was making sure he had revenge before he died. Immortality was something that he figured most mortals would go insane with. Years of stagnant progress. Decades of being surrounded by death. A century of everything changing while you remain at a standstill. It was something that would drive most to madness, but Ciel is not most men.

It was this that made a small ten year old boy attract the attention of a powerful demon.

It was this that brought demons flocking to his soul like flies.

It was this that made Ciel able to cope with horrors that any other mortal would have gone mad over... over and over again.

It was this that enabled Ciel to embrace demonhood but retain his human self.

It was this that made the young Ciel one of the most powerful beings in Heaven, Hell and everything in between.

* * *

><p>Ciel gazed at the new arrival on the bus with sadistic amusement evident on his face.<p>

Surely the school headmaster was not dumb enough to let a _human_ into his oh so precious _monster_ school.

He might add that he hadn't eaten such a delectably innocent soul since he and Sebastian started World War II for kicks.

He wasn't hungry though. He already had his yearly soul, though it was from a sick perverted monster of a human that Ciel had the satisfaction of killing. He was still sensitive about his childhood trauma, he still had the proof: the scars, his warped personality (which merged with the inherent demon sadism), and of course the brand.

All of which the puny teenage human couldn't fathom occurring. Ciel idly wondered how much that would change now that the human was enrolled in Yokai Academy. Would his soul turn even more delectable?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tsukune's POV<strong>(A/N: Not sure how how often I'm going to switch POV or who I'm going to limit it to. So far I'm planning on doing Ciel, Tsukune, Moka, Sebastian, and perhaps another of Tsukune's fan girls.)

I was thoroughly creeped out by the bus driver, he had a glint in his eyes that made a shiver run down my spine.

I passed by the cackling crazy man and sat down near the back of the bus across from the only other passenger.

The other boy looked about my age, perhaps the same grade. He wasn't Japanese... maybe American? Or English perhaps. He had a strange hair colour (A/N: I'm Canadian so don't be peeved on my spelling!), it was the colour of slate but with a blue tint to it. His face was like a doll's, pale, smooth and without a single blemish. He had clothes that looked like they belonged in a British museum, they were strangely all black. But the most striking thing about him was his eyes, eye, whatever. His right eye was covered by an eye patch, which made me wonder what scar made him hide his eye. His visible eye was such a vivid blue, it looked like someone had taken a blue sapphire and coloured his eye with it. I didn't know people could have eyes that blue!

The most startling thing about him was his expression of dark amusement. It made my instincts scream '**Run! He's dangerous!**', which I promptly ignored. He looks weaker than me, what damage could he do?

I smiled a bright smile, "Hello! My name's Tsukune Aono. What's yours?"

He stared blankly at me for a moment before mumbling something in English. While I didn't understand much English I caught the English word for Japanese in his mumblings.

"Ah hai, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, though here I suppose it's Phantomhive Ciel. Please call me Ciel." He said without an inkling of his own accent.

"Where are you from Ciel-kun? Your Japanese is very good."

His eye twitched when I added -kun to his name. "My home is in England, I am in Japan to attend Yokai. My guardian insisted upon here."

I blinked. What kind of a school is Yokai to get a student from England to attend? This was the only school I could get into with my bad grades.

Ciel smirked at me knowingly, "Don't worry Tsukune-san, I'm sure you'll find out rather quickly."

My expression went blank again as the bus rolled to a stop.

_'Wait... WHAT?!'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person revolving around Ciel**(A/N: I'm probably going to be bouncing between 3rd person and 1st person often depending on the scene)

It was painfully simple to break into Tsukune's mind, yet it was highly entertaining to see the human's reactions.

They both stepped out of the foul smelling bus while Undertaker's long lost brother informed them that their luggage would be in their dorms waiting for them. And thus, with a final cackle, the monster drove off leaving the two boys in a place that vaguely reminded Ciel of his time in Hell.

Beside him, Ciel could hear Tsukune panicking in his thoughts. Ciel hadn't been this amused in decades, because of a human no less. The human's thoughts were jumbled, panicking over the hellish scenery.

Ciel's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a bike a little over a kilometre away. While Tsukune continued to panic the bike seemed to speed up, throttling directly towards the demon and human. Tsukune was oblivious until a pinkette shouted "COMING THROUGH!" and crashed directly into him.

The ever intelligent Tsukune suddenly sported a nosebleed when he realised he was laying on top of a rather attractive girl.

During the drama the young demon studied the girl, attempting to ascertain her species. The pinkette had a strange aura of death, it wasn't until Ciel peered through the veil that disguised the monster till he realised what she was.

A Vampire.

His result proved correct when the girl suddenly bit the human's neck. The human in question looked confused, shocked and somehow also maintained a blank look on his face.

Ciel chuckled, then his eyes widened. That was the first time he had laughed in 35 years (Sebastian lost a bet with Ciel and his punishment was to wear the popular 70's disco wear. Grell chose that moment to appear at the mansion. The result was... highly amusing).

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. I am a vampire," she said sheepishly, "Your blood is really yummy!" she said with a sudden dreamy look on her face.

Tsukune decided to start panicking again. Ranting on about garlic, crosses and bloodsucking monsters while blood dripped down his neck.

Moka finally noticed the demon standing off to the side with an amused expression on his face, "Oh! I didn't see you there! What's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive Moka-san, but please call me Ciel. He's Tsukune Aono."

Moka seemed quite excited over this, "Please be my friends! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!"

Tsukune finally seemed to obtain some sense and snapped out of the panicking. "N-nice to m-meet you too..."

* * *

><p>Ciel and Tsukune had the same homeroom teacher and sat next to each other waiting for class to begin.<p>

The powerful demon was anticipating the moment Tsukune realised this was a school for monsters.

The teacher finally walked in and introduced herself as Shizuka Nekonome. She was a peppy teacher that Ciel immediately disliked, but he couldn't help but notice two tufts of hair on her head that somewhat looked like ears. If she's a teacher why can't she be in a full human disguise?

"I think you already know this," Sensei Nekonome said cheerily, "but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

Tsukune's face was priceless, Ciel forced his expression to smooth out to his normal scowl.

It looks like the monster school just found itself a young and powerful demon to attend.

A demon who looked forward to watching a human fare in a world he never knew existed.

A demon who can and would kill the whole school if he so desired...

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! What do you think?<strong>

**I'm planning on sticking Sebastian in the occupation of history teacher (most of the lesson will be his personal experiences). I was also thinking about having Will the Reaper teach something, not sure what, and have the ever flamboyant Grell follow him to the school.**

**I was tossing around the idea of having the vampire half of Moka falling for Ciel because of his strength but the other half of her falling for Tsukune. I want your opinions on this... it's either that or having Ciel alienate the female population which is his norm.**

**BTW, when I mention 'The Great Three' I'm talking about Demons, Reapers and Angels. I may or may not throw in an angel OC as a main enemy or an ally to Tsukune and his harem (plus Ciel).**

**Next chapter will have some action!**

**Please review! I always appreciate suggestions ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half (please read AN!)

**Well... I'm an asshole.**

**Hardly news... but yeah.**

**I'd give a valid excuse if I had one. Unfortunately, my only excuse is that I am a teenager and a major fan of procrastination.**

**Welp, my procrastination has ended and I've given you a chapter!**

**... Not really. It's an Omake as I've taken chapter 3 in to revise (I ****_had_**** written it at 3am, it's crap. So now I'm fixing it.) I promise I'll have it up sometime next week, yeah? If not, I give thee permission to spam my PM with abuse. ^^**

**This was inspired by something I had written in Chapter 2, commenting on the last time Ciel had laughed was when Sebastian lost a bet and dressed in 70's disco clothes.**

**Ah well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why must I even write this? If I owned any of this I'd not put it up here, I'd copyright the hell outta it and then hoard the money. My precious!**

**xXx**

It was the year 1975. Ciel had a front row seat to watch the horrors of 70s fashion.

Nauseating colours, ridiculously high shoes, scantily clad women (Sebastian was quite amused at the blush Ciel's face sported), the poofiest hairstyles Ciel had ever seen, and many other such horrors.

The result: Ciel never left his manor. EVER.

Of course, not leaving his manor meant the demon's perpetual boredom climbed to extreme levels. Paperwork could only do so much to curb one's boredom. If anything, paperwork made the boredom _worse_.

Occasionally, Ciel thought of ways to alleviate his boredom. Perhaps he could be like that fictional detective... ah! Sherlock Holmes! Written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle _('Sir,' _Ciel scoffed, _'he was knighted for no reason!') _in the 1800s, Ciel's human years. He did have his demonic senses, which were risen to extreme heights, to aid him in 'detective' work. Just like his human days. But then, he'd have to leave his manor and face the harsh reality of 1970s' fashion.

That would be just torture.

As a result, Ciel and Sebastian would place bets on human catastrophes and how much humans could screw things up. WWII was all good and fun, the demon pair did cause it after all, but then that brings back the issue of _leaving_ the manor in the first place.

An unacceptable decision.

So, they placed bets.

That odd little machine, the television, was constantly showing footage from the latest war the humans had gotten themselves into. Vi-something-or-another War, Ciel didn't bother to learn the name. It caused great entertainment for the demon pair but, sadly, most footage was only a few seconds long. Hardly enough to entertain two immortal beings.

The latest bet was the death count. Sebastian was most assured in humanities' stupidity and bet on the large number 3 million. Ciel, however, had been pessimistic compared to his older companion and bet at a more respectable number of 1.5 million.

What's on the line? The loser must wear the horrendous 'disco' clothing that the mortals were so fond of wearing.

It was a risky gamble, but Ciel was confident in his estimation abilities.

One night, in Ciel's study (untouched by the modern day except for a telephone and a television), the news channel declared the Vietnam War had officially ended.

Sapphire blue and maroon coloured eyes clashed. They didn't have to connect minds to know what the other was thinking:

_'Ask the Reapers.'_

And this brings us to the present where demonic magic is violently smashing a Reaper on his first day out of the office into a brick wall.

His diminutive Death Scythe, two scalpels, drop uselessly to the ground.

The Death God's brunette hair falls behind his glasses and into his yellow-green eyes.

This, of course, is the least of his troubles as two demons plop down to the ground in front of his pinned body. The demons practically radiate hostility and malice while they stalk, not unlike a big cat's graceful lope, closer to him.

It's his first day off the desk job! Why can't Grell be the one to get caught! He's always going on and on about some 'sexy demon'!

The tall dark haired demon leans in close to his face, well within his personal bubble. The demon is close enough to breathe on his face and to witness up close what a demon's eyes look like; the liquid pink and red leisurely swirling around a slitted pupil.

Oh. He thinks he knows what Grell means by 'sexy demon'.

Lips part, revealing a pair of sharp fangs, "Reaper... What is the death count of the human's 'Vietnam War'?"

The Death God blinks. Then blinks again.

"The what now?"

The demon loses some of its seduction which is swiftly replaced by hostility and danger.

A shriek escapes his lips, "I'm s-sorry! Th-the war – death – humans! 1,310,407 deaths!"

The demon suddenly rears back, face deceptively blank, while a wide grin spreads on the unnoticed accompanying demon.

"I win the game, Sebastian," the smaller demon said with... smugness? What?

"Indeed, young master."

"I expect you to do the agreed punishment on the 'morrow?"

"Yes, my lord."

The dark haired man spins on his heel and stalks off to places unknown (A/N: definitely not to pout. Not at all *wink wink nudge nudge*).

The smaller blue haired demon waits a few moments after the other left. Smug expression still on his face, the bluenet turns toward the comatose Reaper.

"Thank you for your assistance," with that said, the boy strides confidently away and disappears into the darkness of London.

Finally released from demonic magic, the Death God falls back on to his feet.

And immediately crumples to his knees.

He stares blankly into the shadows as if expecting a third creature from Hell to pop up and attack him.

_'Well. Back to the desk job.'_

With that thought, he faints.

**xXx**

_The next day..._

Ciel is sporting the largest shit-eating grin he's ever had, staring at his normally impeccable butler.

The man is dressed in a blue sequined shirt with a v-neck that goes down just above his navel, the shirt is accompanied with sparkly black bell bottomed slacks. For accessories, he has a large gold chain necklace and a belt with an astonishingly large belt buckle. His shoes are the same blue colour as his shirt, but with a two inch pump and a 3 inch heel, they are decidedly different to the demon's normal choice of footwear. Oh, and Ciel mustn't forget the large black Afro atop the butler's head. Never forget the Afro.

Sebastian has the expression one might have after smelling sour milk. 3 months after the expiration date.

What could make Ciel's day better?

_Crash._

_"SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAN!"_

Oh yes. That would indeed make Ciel's day better.

The red-haired menace speed into the room, red clothing flowing behind him, chainsaw mysteriously absent.

Grell freezes the moment he spots Sebastian.

Mouth agape, he stares at the demon butler for several long moments.

_Drip. Drip. _Blood leaks from the Reaper's nose. Soon it is gushing.

Wiggling about he shrieks, "Oh _Sebas-chan!_ Did you dress up just for me?! You _so_ know how to treat a lady!"

Sebastian shoots a panic stricken look towards his master. It is with that look that Ciel bursts into laughter. His first laugh since before his family died.

Grell launches his body towards the butler, blood still dripping from his face.

The butler streaks from the room, an obsessive Death God on his heels screaming about kisses and 'Oh Sebas-chan, why isn't it red?!'.

Ciel's laughter finally subsides and he's left panting, feeling as though he were human and just completed a vigorous exercise.

A loud _'SEBAS-CHAAAAN!' _followed by a sound he's never, in all his years of existence, heard before.

Sebastian's scream.

Ciel laughs till tears stream out his eyes.

_The End_

**xXx**

**Never fear, it is not over.**

**Once again, I apologise for my asshole-ness.**

**I was originally just going to put up an authors note, but I figured that was extending my asshole-ness a bit too far. And so, my new baby is born! A lovely little omake don't you think?**

**If I insulted anyone in my callousness about the Vietnam War I sincerely apologize. I had not meant to insult the war veterans or those who died in the war, I was writing from the demons' POV, which would obviously have a high disregard for human life.**

**For my rewrite, if you remember chapter 3, I'm going to pick through the first half of the story (the manor and bus ride) and make it prettier sounding. I'm completely rewriting the school scenes. It's way too rushed and things happened that I did not want to happen till much later in the story. So if you remember anything from chapter 3? Disregard it.**

**I do read your reviews, and appreciate any opinion other than my own. So, I have several questions for you, random reader.**

**1) Should I add an angel to Yokai Academy? If so, with our guys or the enemy?**

**2) Death Gods/Reapers, should any of them teach and who?**

**3) Info/stuff that I should include in Rosario + Vampire (I don't know as much as I know about Kuroshitsuji)**

**4) Pairings! Who do you want? The power is yours! (unless I decide I don't like it :3) I must say though, if you're going to have Ciel darling pair up with someone you must give me a significant reason. I've always thought of Ciel almost asexual, or at least able to avoid pubescent impulses. **

**You may commence to remind me of my asshole-ness in the reviews, call me a daughter of Satan, compliment my fabulousness, whatever the hell you want to do, random reader.**

**Peace!**

**~MiniMonster98**


End file.
